


Satanism

by Dark Abyss (minlulununu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Disrespect, Femdom, Forced Masturbation, Forced Sex, Human Traficking, Kidnapping, Master/Slave relationship, Mommy Kink, Multi, Murder, Self-Harm, Slut-Shaming, Smut, Suicide, Torture, mental issues, more later maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minlulununu/pseuds/Dark%20Abyss
Summary: Trust me, you need to be a genius to be a villain. But who cares when Satan rules over?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Nothing too scary yet. Please take care of me... *bows*

"Let's do something fun,mm? Try to guess my hobby.Maybe, just maybe, you'll be exempted from our little game later this evening,"

The girl in white was sitting on the table at the corner of the dungeon. She seemed unaffected by the pudgy smell of the damp basement or the fact that several weary people who were chained to the wall were all looking her with half doubting, half expecting eyes as she swings her legs to and fro leisurely. All the people in the dungeon knew no matter how soft or kind she may look in that white dress she's far than that.  _She's way worse._ And the game she mentioned caused their hearts to hammer in their chest. It's their nightmare.

"Oh, come on. Someone answer. I'm starting to lose my patience. Maybe all of you need a reminder on what will happen if I get mad, hm?" A girl who was walking down the stairs going to the dungeon chuckled. "Come on people, don't let our princess here be angry will ya?" "Jenny!" The girl in white chimed with delight. She looked innocent like a child but everyone knew better than to anger the little beast.

"Will, will I be ousted from the game if I answer?" A youth asked shakily. The girl in white grinned, "Try me." "Mina, you'll scare them" Jenny smoothed her fingers through Mina's hair. The fragrance drift to her nose. "You, you like playing chess?" the youth from before glanced meekly at the two girls. Mina laughed at his answer. The youth shrinked at the laughter but soon lax his body when the girl just wave it off. "Try better."

She looked around the dungeon as if looking for a prey. She smirked when she saw an old man trying to shrink away into the corner as if to hide from the girl's vision. Mina jumped off the table and grabbed a metal rod she liked to use when torturing people. "Now, old man. Shouldn't you know better? After all, you are my father." The smile on her face terrified the old man he began shaking. Every step the girl took signify what will happen to him and he could not help but looked at the girl in dismay. 

 


	2. A part of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to update his story randomly without chronological order. But trust me, I have planned this story till the end and it's gonna be dark. I promise.

You told me I colluded with Satan? I have been sat astray? Very well, I’ll show you what will really happen when I am one with Satan.

 

* * *

 

 

The railing of the stairs going down to the basement clanked noisily under the metal rod that Mina hit every so often against the railing. She just love how that metal vibration echoes through the air. She also feel excited on what that echoes do to her  _victims_. They would usually be more , how should she put it? _Aware_. And she just love it when they shiver and shake under their bindings.

 

“Wakey, wakey sleepyheads! Wake up!” A chair broke under her metal rod. Oh well, That just means more nailing afterwards. Ooh, now she got a new way to play with these lowlives. Several figures that can be outlined from the staircase dim lighting jostled from their forced slumber. Mina pulled a cord to switch on the light.

 

“Hello mommy. It’s a brand new day today” She cooed at an old lady bound nearest to the staircase “which means we have new games to play today. Isn’t that fun?” Her knuckles had turned white from grabbing onto the chain that holds her in place. She whimpered as Mina continue to taunt and tease her. Mina just chuckled lowly from the sight. Yes if you had been guessing already, that’s her mother. Yay! There’s no present even if you’re right!

 

“M-Min-a… why are you doing this to us? To your parents?” A weak voice echoed from across the room. Mina snapped at the words coming from the other person “Now my mood just turned bad old man. Because of you all of you down here should forget on having a decent meal after a week. I was thinking of cooking you guys porridge and chicken soup. Which is my specialty. Do you remember mommy?" Mina trailed a finger down her mother's jaw. "Of course you don’t know that old man! You were never there!”

 

Mina turned and slowly made her way to the shivering old man with gray hair in the corner. He must have aged rapidly. Sitting down here in a week made her  _f_ _ather_ looked like he had aged several decades. _Smack!_  She slapped him across the face with the back of her hand. With her thumb and index finger she grabbed his chin. “You old man, has especially no place to question that in the first place.” She fumed through her gritted teeth before she spat at his face.

"You! What's your name?"

A girl who was sitting silently in the corner caught her eyes. Maybe the ash-brown hair? Maybe the indifference? Ermina does not know why but the girl was like a magnet, pulling her closer. The girl slowly raised her head to look at Mina. The latter silently gasped in her heart when the girl looked at her in the eyes. 

"Jenny."

Mina was still in a daze but she managed to catch her name. She walked towards the girl step-by-step. Mina crouched down to have a better look on the other's face.  _Maybe it's the eyes_ , that drawn her in. "Jenny," she tilted her head to the side. "I'm curious about you." She hesitated for a bit and bit her lips. In the end she went forward and peck on the girl's dry lips. She whispered from her position. "Will you come with me and indulge me?"  _Please don't say no. Please don't say no._

Jenny caught her lips again and kissed her. Desperately this time. "Anything you wished for princess." Mina dropped to her knees as she took Jenny into her embrace. Her fingers fumbled to unlock the chains binding the other girl. She stood up and pulled Jenny's hand to exit the basement.

"Ermina! Ermina! Mina don't leave us here! Mina!" Mina ignored the screams and shouts for in her mind there's only one person there.  _Jenny. A part of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where Mina first meet Jenny. Why Jenny and her parents in the dungeon with others will come n the next chapter! Maybe. I don't know yet. Anyways, thank you for reading! Kindly leave comments if you want to. This is my first work after all so I'll go slow. Bye!


	3. Distraught

The ballroom was lit so dim she could hardly see her nails. Jenny had long broke apart from her friends. It was not like she had a date and she did not want to be a third wheel so she was spending time alone miserably by the punch table, sighing. And the choice of song at the moment was not helping either. It was a romantic soft mellow song that just invites you to dance with your partner.

 

That’s when she met him. The prince of the school. _Alex Rover_. She looked around her. _That dude is not looking at her right?_ Then time seemed to stop when Alex stepped towards her with a bottle of booze in his hand. “Hey beautiful,” He flashed a cheeky grin. Jenny pointed to her nose, “Me?” “Who else am I talking to if not you? Beautiful.” Alex looked like he’s drunk from his flushed cheeks.

 

Jenny swatted Alex’s index finger hovering in front of her face frustratingly. She was annoyed that what Alex was doing was driven by the alcohol he consumed and not that he truly was interested in her. She turned to leave the scene feeling flame of anger flickering in her chest but a hand gripped her wrist not allowing her to go. “Let me go!” “And why should I?” This time the cheeky grin looked so evil it sent shivers down her spine. “Alex, you don’t even know who I am!” _I refuse to be your toy for pleasure!_

 

Jenny was still struggling against Alex’s grip as he dragged her across the ballroom to where his friends are waiting. “Got her! Now let’s go and enjoy ourselves!” The boys and their girlfriends cheered and walked to the exit together. Apparently all of them were drunk. Jenny did not like where this was going at all. Her guts were telling her to breakthrough these drunken teenagers and run. She was terrified for what to come.

 

“Let me go!” Jenny ran a punch towards Alex and it hit his jaw. Jenny took this opportunity to try and run. “Insolent!” Alex glanced at his companions. They nodded in understanding. Two teenagers grabbed Jenny left and right and threw her into the waiting vehicle. Jenny screamed and cried but the group took it as their enjoyment as they sneer and laugh. Jenny’s heart sank. There’s no point in struggling.

 

 

 

 

Jenny sobbed silently in the empty warehouse, hugging her shredded dress. She whimpered as she tried to move. Blood tainted her inner thighs. Every step sent shivers of agony through her veins. She ran her arm across her face to wipe away her tears. _There’s no use crying._ One step. _I rather die than to live._ One step.

 

The teenagers left her to rot at that secluded warehouse. Who knew she would walk miles in her condition to go home? Jenny closed the door silently behind her. She chocked a whimper once in a while when she went her way up the stairs. _Alex._ She drew a hot bath and slowly sank into the water. It stings but it helped her to forget what just happened. _Alex._

She wrapped her knees and brought it to her chest. She cried again. _Alex._ That name, the smirk, the taunt, the jeer, everything keep coming back. _Alex._ Her heart ache. Her body was sore in many places. Unknowingly, she fell asleep in the tub of hot water with the shredded dress still hugging her body.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What!?” _Bang!_

 

Jenny flinched at that sound.

 

“Are you sure it’s not you who seduced him, slut?” Her eyes widened up in terror at that accusation. “Father-!” “Pah! I’m no father of yours! That pimp died and left you, slut for me to feed!” A slap ran across her face.

 

“Honey, your father doesn’t meant that. But, you sure you weren’t mistaken?” That soft honey-like voice almost fooled her to think that they would ever believe in her. _She’s the victim!_

 

Jenny looked over to see her mother had wrapped her hand around that criminal’s arm and was flattering him to no end. A disgust like never before crept in her heart as she saw them making out at the table.

 

She slowly stood and went to the kitchen. She downed half a bottle of cold water to clear her head. _I have nothing left_. Even the simplest small hope had shattered at her mother’s play. She glanced at the kitchen knife not far from her.

 

She walked back to the dining hall towards the lovebirds. She hid the knife behind her back. “Mom?” “Yes, honey?” Her mother was busy smooching that she didn’t even steal a glace towards her daughter. If she did, she might’ve seen her end in Jenny’s cold eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the update had been late because I got no internet and I've finally managed to finish this today. Should've written in longer but I am a very impatient person. Well, yeah. Please kindly leave any comments! I'd be glad for your support and advises since this is, my first work. I have many more stories in planning but those can wait. Bye~~


	4. Break

Ermina was still gasping catching her breath after she trashed her old man for she herself don’t know how many times that week. The other prisoners cowered silently for they don’t want to experience the same thing. After all they saw what the girl could do when she’s angry and someone had already died under her metal rod.

 

Mr Guild just coughed out blood on the floor as he struggled to breathe, a sign he was still alive even though his eyes were shut close with bruises and cuts littered his face and body. “Silver Hare, get Dr Baek. Jade Viper, get this disappointment to the infirmary.” Ermina spat one last time before she threw away the metal rod she used to hit her father and climbed the stairs to leave the bloody dungeon.

 

* * *

 

 

_Warghh!! Arghh!!_

 

The trashing and screaming continue until there are only sobbings left. Choi Kangmin took this opportunity to slip upstairs. He unlocked the door with a spare key he got from the housekeeper. “Miss…” The room doesn’t resemble a room anymore. He threaded carefully across the floor towards the girl hugging her knee at the corner of the room. The whole house was gloomy because of Old Mater’s passing.

 

Miss was saved by Old Master when she was trying to kill herself by jumping off the cliff next to the villa. Old Master nursed miss himself until she was well and he practically treated her like his own daughter. So it was understandable that miss could not accept his death. She was silent all the time at the crematorium but Kangmin guessed that her heart was broken terribly. She had ran upstairs and locked herself for hours before they heard the trashing began.

 

Ermina turned around when she heard someone coming in. Her tears had ceased falling but her tears trickled again when she saw the person coming in. She tried to control her sobbings while she spread her arm asking for comfort from Kangmin. Kangmin complied with her wish. He hoisted her up and carried her out of the room.

 

Ermina had always regarded him as her brother so his heart ached more when he heard her sniffles and felt his shoulder going wet from her tears. She nestled in his arms as he brought her down the stairs. Kangmin signalled to the maids to clean up the room.

 

Kangmin continued walking across the stone pavement towards the green house with Ermina in his arm like a child. Ermina loved playing in the green house while the Old Master did his gardening. Ermina had fallen asleep on his shoulder, probably tired from what she experienced today. Kangmin lowered her slowly onto the hammock in the green house she frequently used during her afternoon naps and sit in the nearby chair. His face grew solemn when he looked at her tear-streaked face.

 

Ermina was not like anyone else. Perhaps the trauma she suffered before she met Old Master did that to her. However, Kangmin vowed to never leave her side. He was not only honouring Old Master’s wish but he knew that the affection he felt for her was real and he is willing to go through all hurdles for her. He vowed to protect her, and love her till the last drop of his blood.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for so long !!!! > <  
> Things had been really hectic with me admitted to hospital and everything but I'm home now..  
> I'll wish I can post at least three chapters by the end of the day as an apology but unfortunately I can't.... T-T  
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please leave comments as well as it'll help me a lot..


	5. I'm sorry *not an update*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the 640 hits already!! And the 8 kudos!! and the 2 bookmarks!!!!!! i don't deserve this i know. I'm sorry for failing you guys.

I wrote this story when I was pretty much near rock bottom in my life and i just need to get out all the negativity. that's why this fic is so dark. it's darker actually on my manuscript but because i suck as a writer i can't fully put out everything i want to portray. I'm trying to get better. i want to continue this fic but it would probably will not be in near future. I'm truly sorry but thank you for all the support. i'll work harder to improve but no promises on new chapters. i might even re-write the whole thing but at the moment this is it. thank you all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, and short. I know. Well, this is my first time ever posting on ao3. No worries. I'll come back and edit this later and at new chapters. It'll be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
